When Wizards Fall In Love
by Bassclefisbetter
Summary: A charming girl just moved to Castanet island to start a new life. She ends up saving the island and also winning the hearts of many men... Some might be harder to turn down than others.
1. Wise Beyond Your Years

**Authors Note: Ok, I haven't played Harvest Moon: Animal Parade yet. But I have played Tree of Tranquility and agree it's the best video game in the world. But after watching youtube videos and reading fanfics, I have already fallen in love with the Wizard/Gale. He's awesome. I decided to make my own fanfic because I don't think the other ones really capture the innocence and simplicity of Harvest Moon. The other one's had some sexual themes…. Ew….. So anyhoo here's Chapter Uno!**

Chapter 1:

I stepped off the ferry and onto the soil of Castanet Island. I felt the cool clean breeze and smelled the slight scent of freshly mown grass. The ferry quickly pulled out of the dock as if scared to stay any longer. I didn't have much luggage, just a suitcase of clothes/toiletries and another suitcase of personal possessions.

All of a sudden the sky turned grey and rain started pouring down as if the sky was sobbing. I grabbed my surprisingly light suitcases and ran to the nearest (and what looked like the only) Inn. It was warm inside and I was greeted by a middle-aged couple who seemed very eager to hook me up with a room.

"Hello traveler!" The man said. "My name is Jake, this is my wife Colleen. It is a nice surprise to see a new face on the island. What brings you here?"

"Hello! You may call me Melody, or Mel- everyone back home calls me Mel. I'm from a generic big city. The name is not important, for it is all behind me now. I've come to be a rancher!"

"Ahh so you're the new rancher everyone is buzzing about" Colleen said. "What lured you away from the city?"

"Well, I've just finished my schooling, and I'm eager to try new things. The city was so drab and unpleasant… Or perhaps it just seemed that was to me because I grew up there. I've always read about small farm towns such as this one. And ever since I was little I knew this is the kind of place I wanted to be." I replied confidently.

"So wise beyond your years… I'm sure you'll make a fine rancher." Jake said, impressed. "Allow me to help you carry your bags to your room, it is late and you need rest and I'm sure your house isn't nearly finished yet."

Jake carried my bags to the second floor for me, we stopped at a room with a twin bed, dresser, and nightstand with a lamp. Typical inn room – but it had a quaint charm to it… As did the rest of the island.

"This town is so simple… So beautiful." I said plopping down on the comfy bed. "I can't wait to start my life here."

"Melody, it is not all as it seems…" Jake said cautiously, wanting to tell me the truth but not wanting to crush my high hopes. "The island is suffering, the Harvest King has not been seen in years, and the fires are so weak we can barely warm ourselves in winter." Jake saw the disappointed look on my face "But hey, maybe you being a rancher can help. We can all work together to save the island like we have been right?"

"Right" I replied sleepily.

Jake closed the door behind him and I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I awoke, sun was streaking through the window joyfully so I quickly got showered and dressed. I put my long brown hair in an updo so it would not get in my way, I considered cutting it short for the modern ranching life… But I just didn't have the guts. My bright blue eyes stared back at me when I looked in the mirror, I wore a jean skirt, purple cami with a light orange jacket with orange boots to match. I hopped downstairs where I smelled pancakes and warm syrup. There, I found an orange-haired boy and plump, graying old woman scurrying around the kitchen flipping pancakes and pouring orange juice. A cute but clumsy blonde in braids waited the few tables there were to wait, and Jake and Colleen stood by the cash register talking business. But all the hustle and bustle seemed to pause when I reached the foot of the stairs.

"So that's the new rancher?" The orange haired boy said, breaking the silence,

"I'd like you all to meet Melody!" Jake said beaming. "Melody, this is Yolanda, Chase, and Maya. And over here at the table it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mayor Hamilton and his son, Gill." The plump old man in blue at the table hopped up and scurried over to me on his short little legs and shook my hand.

"Good morning little lady! So you're our new rancher huh? I'm pleased to say your farm will be livable within 2 days, until then why don't you get out and meet the townsfolk? Starting with my son Gill. Gill, come say hello."

A platinum blonde boy stood up from the table. He was dressed like a stuffy office dweeb, but his face was pretty cute –stern- but cute. "Pleasure to meet you." The boy took my hand and bowed. "You never mentioned your name."

"Oh! I'm Melody, it's a pleasure to meet you all! You are all so welcoming."

"How about breakfast?" Yolanda offered

I sat at the table with Hamilton and Gill, Yolanda and Chase cooked us the best pancakes I've ever eaten, and Maya provided very interesting conversation. I also spoke with Hamilton and Gill. Hamilton was cheery and jolly, but his son seemed like the opposite. Wonder how that worked out.

After thanking everyone for the wonderful meal I set out to meet the townsfolk. I met EVERYONE. My jaw was sore from so much talking. I was strolling along a cobblestone road when something bashed into the back of my head.

"OW! What the-?" I said turning around to see a yellow pixie thing.

"You can see me?" The pixie exclaimed

"Well duh. What are you?" I asked, not meaning to be rude, but insanely curious.

"I am a Harvest Sprite! My name is Finn and only those with pure of heart can see me. The Harvest Goddess desperately needs you!" he babbled.

Finn then went on to tell me everything. About the bells and the Goddess and King, it sounded like a fairytale.

"Will you help me?" Finn begged

"Well it doesn't seem I have a choice huh? I would be honored to help you Finn." The look on the harvest sprites face when I said those magic words made my day alone he looked so jubilant.

"Well Finn, it seems you'll be my companion for a while, and I've almost done meeting all the townsfolk. I just need to see who lives there." I pointed at a cottage not far from where we were standing.

The sprites eyes grew wide. "That's the Wizard's house! I hear he's a loon! He never comes out of his house and he thinks he can tell fortunes and-"

"Finn, I have to meet everyone in town. That includes the loons." I laughed it off but was secretly sort of scared.


	2. Meeting the Loon

Chapter Two:

I walked up to the Cottage and knocked on the door. No answer.

Knock again.

No answer.

Hmm…

I decided to barge in. Rude, I know but if he was a loon he wouldn't care. "Hello?" I spoke out, expecting a crazy old dude to come out of nowhere. What I heard was not what I expected.

"Please…. Leave" a silky smooth voice rang out.

"Um…. Hi, I'm Melody and I've been instructed to meet everyone in town. So uh… I'll leave once I've met you."

A young man came down the spiral staircase a few moments later, looking really annoyed. And man… he was attractive.

So not what I was expecting…

He had shiny silvery hair going down to his shoulders. A portion of it was in a braid. There was a tattoo under his right eye but the actual right eye was hidden by silver hair. From what I could see his irises were green, a very bright emerald. He had dark tanned olive-ish skin and an odd choice of clothing. But the apparel seemed to work on him, the whole "dark and mysterious purple cloak" sort of deal.

"Um… Hi I'm Melody, I prefer the name 'Mel' though. You must be the Wizard, is that your real name or do you have-?" He cut me off from my absent minded babble.

"You may… refer to me… as 'Wizard.'" He said monotone

I nodded.

"Melody can we get out of here PLEAASSEE. This guy gives me the creeps!" Finn wailed. I'd almost forgotten about him.

The Wizard's head then snapped up and he glared at the sprite. "Yes… I do believe we have met…. So if you'd please…..take your leave…" He seemed to be choking out sentences whenever he spoke.

"You can see Finn? I thought only I could see him." I wondered out loud.

The Wizard pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "I'm a magical being… I tend… to see…. Other magical beings….without much difficulty."

"Mr. Wizard, if I may ask one more thing of you before I 'take my leave', I've heard you predict fortunes. Would you mind…"

"Fine…..Whatever…" The Wizard motioned me towards the middle of the room where a low table held a crystal ball.

Finn tugged at my hair and whispered "Can we _please_ leave?"

"As soon as this is done, I promise." I whispered back.

The Wizard sat down at the low table and motioned for me to do the same across from him. I did as instructed and he levitated his hands over the crystal ball. He closed his eyes and the room went smoky, I felt Finn shaking and whimpering as he nuzzled into my hair. The Wizard opened his eyes and peered into the crystal, his hair blew back and revealed his bi-colored irises; the hidden eye was not a green match as I had presumed. It was bright, blazing gold. Reminded me of Siberian Huskies. But it was ultra cool.

All of a sudden his bi-colored eyes widened with surprise as if he was not expecting to see what he just saw. The room went back to normal, his hair was no longer blowing back, and he composed himself quickly.

"You will be a fine rancher, and you will fall in love soon."

I knew he was holding something back but I decided I wouldn't stick around to annoy him anymore. "Thank you." I bowed to him and scurried out the door. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and said "That guy is _weird_."

I nodded and we walked down the cobblestone path to the Inn.

***Wizards POV***

This girl was going to turn Castanet Island upside-down, as if she hadn't already. I saw all the young men of the town already fantasizing about taking her to the flower festival, calling dibs and fighting for her attention. But that wasn't all I saw when reading her fortune… She would summon the Harvest King, not only that but he would fall in love with her. What an extraordinary girl she must be, to have not only all the town boys following her, but a god! I must admit this did make me curious, but my curiosity died off quickly as a resumed my studying of star charts.

But before I lay my head to rest that night I couldn't help but have hope for this girl that she _could _save the island. It would be nice to have stronger fires to cook potions on….

***Melody***

That night at the Inn, it was only me and Chase – the orange haired boy. Finn had disappeared to my room to sleep, the poor little guy was exhausted.

I sat down at one of the tables and Chase poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked.

I hadn't noticed how truly hungry I was until he said something. I nodded and within minutes he came out with a wonderful looking soup, with a small loaf of bread. I thanked him and started mowing the delicious stuff. When I was done he came out and looked at me hopefully "Did you like it?" he asked.

"It was wonderful!" I praised, he beamed. "You're Chase right? Why don't you sit with me?" I asked motioning to the chair next to me. He took it and started to make conversation "So what made you leave the city?"

And from there we had a very fulfilling conversation. Chase was so easy to talk to, I felt like we could quickly be best friends.

Soon I decided it was time for bed and I trudged up the Inn's staircase after bidding goodnight to Chase. I opened the door to my room and found Finn totally crashed on my pillow. I moved him over and laid down not bothering to put P.J.'s on or brush my teeth- I was too lazy and too tired.

I awoke early in the morning to Finn buzzing around my head "Get up! Get up! Get UP Melody! Today is a new day, we can start on our quest to save the Harvest Goddess!" Finn squealed and did loop-da-loops around the room.

"I smell bad…" I said drowsily.

"Good observation" Finn sniffed "New plan: Melody showers, THEN we save the Harvest Goddess. Weee!" Finn continued with the looping-da-looping.

I sleepily dragged my feet to the bathroom and freshened up, today I would wear my hair down. I put on white tights with a jean skirt, brown boots with a blue hoodie. I brushed my teeth extra good because I hadn't the night before. And then after a wonderful breakfast cooked by Chase, Finn and I left on our quest to save the Goddess!


	3. The Silver Chicken

Authors Note: Forgive me if I get the plot wrong. I haven't played Animal Parade yet. I can't find it in stores anywhere! Anyway, sorry if this is moving to slow but I want it to move at a believable pace and I want to include more characters and make the story detailed. I would LOVE constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy my story!

DICLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon. But I really wish I did.

Chapter Three:

Me and Finn worked all day to find the bells we had to ring, and wouldn't you know it – we found and rang the first one.

"This is great!" Finn squealed "We're working so quickly the Harvest King will be here in no time."

***Wizard***

That day I decided to make a potion, one that would probably come in handy one of these days for the witch. It was called the "Untouchable Potion" Making the drinker completely immune to all magic spells for 24 hours.

I cranked up my gas stove as high as it would go-the usual setting to get a miniscule flame, considering the fires on Castanet were as weak as ever. But to my surprise, the stovetop burst into a tall cheery fire, I quickly turned the stove off and went to my crystal ball. The girl had rung the first bell and I was curious (to say the least) as to how on earth a hyper little city girl could have possible rendered this much power.

As I gazed into the depths of my ball I saw Melody, still staying at the Inn, working in the kitchen with Chase.

"Ok… I think I got it." Melody said over a pot of soup. Chase went over to sample.

"Well…. You got the seasoning right this time but it's a tad too thick. Try this." Chase took a sample from his pot on a spoon and fed it to Melody who seemed to melt over the glorious flavor.

"How do you do it?" She asked, amazed. Chase just laughed and waved it off modestly.

The scene faded and I couldn't help but have a tiny urge to turn Chase into a big fat, warty toad. The way he flirtatiously fed things to Melody…. I quickly shook of the urge and decided to look into their hearts, just because I had nothing better to do.

Chase's heart was fluttering like a butterfly. He was head over heels for Melody and it was only her 3rd day on the Island. He was almost positive she liked him back too. Which made me curious to look into Melody's heart.

Melody's heart…I was not prepared for what I saw.

It was the purest, most innocent heart I've ever looked into. She had never been deceived, or badly hurt in her life, and she welcomed anyone in as her friend. But even though she never felt serious hurt, she knew of it, and always seemed to know just how to help others. And to my surprise, she felt nothing but a heartfelt friendship for Chase. I breathed out a sigh of relief (merely because I didn't want to watch _another_ mushy-eyed couple canoodle in public. _Not_ because I liked the hyper-active city girl) Heck, she wasn't even aware Chase felt for her that way. It amazed me someone could cling to innocence into adulthood. What a peculiar girl.

I shook all thoughts of her and continued work on my potion.

***Melody***

My fourth day on Castanet, I woke up to Finn (again with the loop de loops) and dressed in a yellow button-up shirt, with jeans and some black converse. I tied a red bandana around my neck and let my hair run wild again.

When I got downstairs I was greeted by Mayor Hamilton- My house was ready!

"So you can move in whenever you find the time…" Hamilton started

"One sec" I cut him off and raced up the stairs to pack all my things into my two suitcases.

"Ready!" I panted out when I raced back down the stairs.

"Right this way!" Hamilton said with all his old man jolly-ness.

I thanked Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, Maya and Chase for all their hospitality, and followed Hamilton out the door and to a huuuge ranch. The house was adorable, and I had a chicken coop and barn already built! The soil was poor, but that could be fixed. I ran inside the house and squealed with joy as I raced around my new home. It was plain, but quaint and already furnished with all the basics. I thanked Mayor Hamilton a million times as I danced around my very own home. He seemed amused.

"One more thing!" Hamilton interrupted my squealing and dancing. "This is for you, if you're going to run this ranch by yourself you'll need it." He handed me a fanny-pack like thing. But it wasn't the kind your grandma might wear, it was stylish and had a million pockets to hold tons of stuff, I fastened it around my waist and thanked the mayor again.

"It's a rucksack, to carry all your farming tools, seeds, and whatever else you find. I'll leave you to enjoying your home." He grinned and I continued with the dancing and joyfulness.

"This is great Mel!" Finn squealed

"Oh Finn, it's not much now. But we'll make this place extraordinary!" I grabbed him and we waltzed across the hardwood floors.

***Wizard***

I felt like a stalker. But I was truly memorized by this young girl. I had never seen anything like it. The way she got exited over everything… Just watching her waltz around with her sprite made me curious.

But she was just a human. Human like the ones that considered me a loon, not that I cared, but it would be nice to be able to go for a walk without being stared at.

Suddenly the door flew open, "Hey Wizzy." A sly voice called out.

"Miss Witch… What a… Surprise…" Ugh, what did she want now?

The blonde opened her mouth as if to say something, but was distracted by the image in my crystal ball I forgot to erase.

"Ooh you stalker!" She screeched "Is that the new girl rancher I've heard all the boys in town coo over? Oooooohh the Wizard likes her too!"

"Always…Jumping to conclusions." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and wiped the image in my crystal ball clean.

"Moving on from your love life… I need to borrow something, and you know I wouldn't have come to you unless you were my last resource." She turned serious abruptly.

"No…go…away." I mumbled, just wanting to be left in peace.

"Ugh I was afraid you'd say that….. Ugh why are you sooo inflexible?" She complained, rolling her eyes.

I was unprepared for what was next, with a wave of her hand, she zapped me into a chicken, and took some herbs from my ingredient shelf.

"See ya, clucky." She said, closing the door behind her.

Well this was just great…

***Melody***

Days passed. My farm grew considerably. I bought cows and chickens, silkworms and ducks. I planted strawberries in my soil after using the best fertilizer town had to offer. My home was upgraded and furnished to my personal style. Finn and I managed to ring the next three bells, and the island was simply flourishing.

After a few weeks of farming and island-helping, a silver chicken appeared in my farm.

"Hey little guy… Boy, you're sure a weird hue for a chicken…" I cooed to the cute little creature. How odd…. A silver chicken?

"Hey Finn! Check this out!" I called to my sprite, who was busy watering crops.

"Whoa! What is it?" Finn flew around the creature.

"A silver chicken! Weird huh?" I said

"Aww, it looks hungry and lost. Can we keep it? PLEASSEE!" The sprite flew around me.

I sighed and smiled. He reminded me of my kid brother back home when a dog followed him back to our apartment.

"Of course, let's get it some food. Then I need to get to Harmonica Town to visit the Wizard, I need some help with the witch…"

"NO WAY! I am not going back to that creeper's house!" Finn cried

"Oh come on Finn! He's not that bad, he wasn't mean or creepy… Just a bit off. Besides, I don't know who else to go to with a matter like this."

Finn sighed in defeat and muttered "Fine…"

I picked up the newest member of my farm and brought him to the chicken coop, where I fed him feed. He ate it up in a heartbeat.

"You poor, starving creature…" I cooed as I piled more feed near him, sitting down with him so the other chickens wouldn't steal his food.

"No Gerald! You're fat enough!" I scolded the chicken ready to pounce on the food.

Just then I heard a knock on the entrance of my coop, it was Luke, the woodcutter, and also a dear friend of mine.

"Hey man! What a nice surprise, come check this out." I motioned him over.

"Woah! Where did you find that thing?" Luke exclaimed reaching out to touch it.

All of a sudden, the silver chicken turned around and clucked angrily at Luke, trying to snap at him with all the strength a chicken could muster.

"Chill Silver Chicken." I soothed petting it gently.

"You sure are good with animals." Luke complimented.

"Thanks!" I beamed

"Hey Mel… Uh… There's something I wanted to ask you." Luke blushed.

"What is it?" I was concerned; this wasn't typical-Luke behavior.

"Do you maybe want to accompany me tonight in flute fields. You know… like a date?" He looked down and shuffled his feet.

_Where did THAT come from? _I thought to myself.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry. You're a brilliant friend, you really are. I just don't see you like that. I'm so sorry." I said, genuinely sorry I had to disappoint him.

"Ugh… You like Chase don't you? That little…." Luke was starting to get angry.

"Luke! No! Chase is a friend. Please calm down!" I soothed.

Luke turned away and left. I heard him punch a tree after he thought he was out of earshot.

I sighed, Finn raced in.

"Wasn't expecting THAT this fine morning." He looked out at the steaming Luke who disappeared down the road.

I sighed and continued to pet my new chicken.

"Let's go see if the Wizard's home…" I said getting up.


	4. Nausea

Authors Note: Hello again. I'm having more fun than I should writing this story. I'm such a fangirl. Anyway sorry this chapter is sort of bad. A review would be super!

Chapter Four

I left my farm with Finn and headed over to the Wizard's home. As I passed the Inn, Chase came bursting out panting.

"Melody!" He called.

I whipped around and he crashed into me. I fell to the ground and he toppled on top of me. He blushed and helped me up.

"Melody! I'm so so so so so sorry!" He panted. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine, but what's the rush Chase?" I asked brushing myself off.

"Luke is a madman! He came into the bar and started ranting about how he went over to ask you out, and you turned him down because of me. He wanted to fight me Mel!" His eyes were wide

"Oh no… Is he calm now?" I asked

"Yeah he's fine now, it was just scary. I rushed out here to…" He trailed off.

"To what?" I asked impatiently, I didn't mean to be rude but I was kind of in a hurry.

"To ask you if it was true, if you really did turn down Luke… For me."

"Oh… Uh... Chase… I…" I was cut off by a sound inside the Inn.

"Oh no Luke is rampaging again! Mel, we'll continue this later." With one last glance at me he ran inside to calm Luke.

I groaned. What was up with these guys? I thought they were my friends! I decided I wouldn't worry about it now. I continued to the Wizard's home.

I barged in like I had the first time, for I don't think he would ever answer if I knocked. I hadn't been here since the time I first met the Wizard… And to be completely honest I hadn't seen him since.

The place looked abandoned, His bed was unmade, his desk was cluttered with open spell books and papers were everywhere. The shelves looked rummaged through and the Wizard was nowhere in sight.

"Odd." I said "I guess we can check back tomorrow." Finn nodded in agreement

I returned to my ranch and finished my chores, the silver chicken followed me around, I didn't mind. He was cute, and easy to talk to (Don't even say you've never had a conversation with an animal before, we all have, so don't act like I'm a weirdo.) I told him all about the quarrel with Luke and Chase today. He clucked a lot over that one as if he understood me. Actually, he clucked a lot like he was trying to tell me something. It was like Lassie in chicken-form.

I finished my chores. Sent the animals in and hit the hay early. I had a dream that night. The Wizard was in it. He and I were sitting together silently. His bi-colored hues stared into my blue irises intensely, as if trying to tell me something….

I bolted up in my bed. "THE WIZARD!" I exclaimed, Finn bolted up next to me wide eyes and scared.

"What happened Mel?" he asked

I didn't have time to answer him for I was bolting out the door in my Fender Guitar P.J. pants and tank top.

I raced into the chicken coop where the silver chicken was sleeping.

"WIZARD!" I bellowed pointing. All the chickens awoke with a start and glared at me. But the silver one looked up and started clucking like mad.

"You _are_ the Wizard! No wonder you're silver! Oh how did this happen to you?" I babbled

Then I noticed the chicken was glowing.

And with a burst of flying feathers and light, the Wizard lay where the chicken once was.

His eyes were hollowed in and he was skinnier than the last time I had seen him. He collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"Oh boy…" I mumbled to myself.

It took forever for me to heave him into my house; I put him in my bed and pulled the blankets over him. It was about 4a.m. so I decided I'd just get a head start on my chores since there was no point in going back to sleep. Finn, who had witnessed all this with me was in shock.

"Woah, how'd you figure that one out Mel?" He asked while I watered the crops

"I don't know, I just sort of had an epiphany or something." I muttered.

I got back in my house at 6a.m. the Wizard was still passed out, breathing heavily.

I started on breakfast, I made lots of egg casserole- my favorite, and poured myself a steaming cup of coffee.

I was done at about 8, when there was a knock on my door. It was Chase.

"Good morning Chase!" I bid my best friend hello.

"Hi Melody!" He then glanced over at the lifeless heap in my bed and was then startled to see the elusive Wizard in it. "Uhhh…." He looked a cross between betrayed and puzzled.

"Really long story, but in a nutshell I found him totally passed out last night near my house, and brought him inside. I'm waiting for him to regain conciseness." I said

"Why not just take him to the clinic?" Chase asked getting closer to him, I don't think Chase had ever seen the Wizard this close before.

"It was like, four in the morning Chase I doubt Jin would be pleased to see me heaving a lifeless Wizard his way." I replied

"Good point…" he trailed off. "Look Melody, this wasn't exactly the scenario in which I wanted to have this conversation with you but…"

***Wizard***

I was awake but didn't open my eyes. I smelled coffee, and heard voices. The unmistakable voice of Melody, and a male…. I listened intently.

"I am in love with you Melody." The male said. Was this a nightmare?

"I've loved you ever since I saw you. And I want to know once and for all if you love me too." He started strong, but I heard a slight crack in his voice at the end. I don't think Melody caught it.

"Oh…Chase…" She replied. The male was Chase!

I wished I could see her facial expression. Was that the "Oh Chase I'm sorry to disappoint you but…" kind of "Oh Chase"? Or the "Oh Chase kiss me!" Kind of "Oh Chase"?

"Chase I…" she started but was interrupted. I had to peek in spite of myself to see what interrupted her.

I peeked out from the covers to see him kissing her. I felt something in my gut that I didn't recognize. I passed it of as nausea, but it felt stronger than that. Were they not aware there was another individual in the room? Speaking of which… Was I in Melody's _bed_?

Melody tried pushing him away "Chase!" she yelled catching her breath. He leaned in again but she stood up from the dining table in which they were sitting. "Please don't…" She said innocently. He looked ashamed, as he should be. Forcing himself onto such a helpless, innocent, pure- I cut myself off in my own thoughts. When did I become so attached to this young girl?

I decided it was time to make my presence known, maybe Chase would leave her be then.

I pretended to be groggy as I yawned and rose from the bed, I was covered in feathers and my clothes were wrinkly.

"Wizard!" Melody rushed over to me. Chase looked heartbroken in the background.

"Come to the Inn sometime Mel, I want to talk about this…" He said leaving. My plan had worked.

"Are you ok?" She asked me worriedly. Did she even notice Chase had left? I felt a strange pride that she regarded me over Chase… Something I was not used to.

"I am… fine… Miss Melody… I should be… going…" I tried to stand up but ended up falling into Melody's arms, was I truly this weak? What did that witch _do_ to me?

"You're too weak to move." Melody observed "You should stay and rest, I made coffee." She offered me a cup and I chugged in down eagerly. It had been weeks since the warm liquid quenched me. I was a chicken for a long time.

I then noticed how horribly hungry I was, I hadn't eaten anything in weeks expect for chicken feed, and I was starving.

"May I please…have more?" I begged

"Of course! You look malnourished; I made a buttload of egg casserole. Have some." Buttload? I didn't ask. I gratefully accepted the giant place of egg casserole she offered, and the giant mug of coffee. I felt full and quenched when I was finished.

"Wow, you sure like coffee don't you?" She asked looking at her empty coffee pot, I had drank it all.

"It is my…favorite… I hope you aren't angry… I went through all your… coffee supply." I did feel bad.

"Oh please." She waved it off "I already had a cup, I wasn't going to drink the rest anyway." She smiled at me. It was bizarre, I've seen hundreds of smiles before, but never one directed at me. It was a warming sensation.

"Rest, Mr. Wizard for when you have your strength back, I will need your help." She warned

"With what…?" I asked looking up

"I need the last bell. I believe the witch has it. And if anyone knows how to deal with the witch…it would be you right?" She asked he doe-eyes hopeful.

"You have shown me…great kindness… I would be glad…to help you." She beamed.

It felt like being in the sunshine when with her, she radiated warmth and kindness and I couldn't help but feel warm near her. She danced around her kitchen, cleaning and dusting, her Harvest Sprite joined her by sweeping the floor, while also managing to send a glare my way every now and then. I wished I could help her do her chores, but a labor spell would drain me of what little energy I had.

When she was done she came over and sat at the foot of the bed.

***Melody***

He looked uncomfortable. Poor dude.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes… I just feel bad… For stealing your bed from you…" He looked guilty.

"Mr. Wizard, please don't feel bad. I enjoy helping you and your company." I smiled sweetly. I felt as if he was slowly warming up to me. I was fascinated by him, he was exotic looking and different from everybody else.

"Miss Melody…" He began.

"Yes Mr. Wizard?" I replied

"Thank you… for everything." He looked at me and the eye that was visible burned with sincerity. Then he fell asleep.

I went outside and sat outside the barn. I thought about Chase and Luke… And in spite of myself I cried. Finn sat on my shoulder and stroked my hair soothingly "Don't cry Melody!" he pleaded, not knowing how to calm me.

"I'm sorry Finn, I'm just overwhelmed." I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I should talk to Chase, he's my friend and deserves better. I should talk to Luke too…." I headed off.

***Wizard***

I awoke to an empty home. Neither Melody nor the sprite was here. I tried to stand up again. But fell back down. I crawled into the bed once more. I looked at the clock; it was four in the afternoon. At about 4:15, Melody bounded through the door, smiling broadly.

"Hello Wizard!" she greeted me "Feeling any better?"

"I tried to stand up again… I am sorry to say no luck." I replied. "You seem…happier… Then usual, I mean." I added, curious as to why her smile was about 3x wider than usual.

"Well, I went to go talk to Chase and Luke today…" she started; I felt the strange nausea feeling in my gut again. And I felt my face stiffen at the sound of Chase's name.

"And worked out everything! We're all friends again, and I pointed out to Chase that Maya was totally head over heels for him. He thinks he's going to look into that." She grinned at the thought. Relief coursed through my body, I was secretly glad she felt nothing for the two boys that had offered themselves to her.

"Oh!" She turned to me. "I stopped by your home today and picked up this spell book, I hope you don't mind." She took a heavy leather book from her rucksack (how did she fit that thing in there?)

I recognized the book instantly: _Shape Shifting Spells IV_.

"Good thinking!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited. Not an emotion I was used to, she also seemed surprised by my outburst, but shook it off and continued.

***Melody***

"I read about the spell you were probably under." I explained to him, and opened up to the page I had bookmarked.

"It says 'to reverse the spell, another individual must recognize you and call you by name.' Well, that explains why you suddenly burst back into yourself when I called you 'Wizard'" I went over to the foot of the bed again and showed him the page.

"It is very…lucky that you did too… Or else…" He replied

"You would've been a chicken forever." I finished his sentence for him.

"Another reason… To thank you…" I blushed as he mumbled the words. I continued reading

"It says 'After the spell is reversed, it will take 1-2 days to recover.' So you'll be good as new in one more day!" I exclaimed. "If you don't mind me asking how did you get like this?"

"The Witch Princess." He replied shortly, spitting out her name,

"Yikes, well rest up Mr. Wizard, you'll be good as new by tomorrow." I patted his hand, which I wanted to seem like a simple gesture, but he abruptly pulled away and quickly fell into slumber. I looked outside to see it was very late all of a sudden. I got ready for bed and crashed on the couch, Finn slept on the arm of the couch.


	5. Odd Dream

**Authors Note: This was a short chapter, I apologize. I hope you like it though! A review would be super. I'm not quite sure how to end this yet. (We're about halfway done I think, but I could make this go one foreevverr)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon but wish I did.**

Chapter Five:

***Wizard***

Melody thought I had fallen asleep, but in truth I was staring up at the ceiling, my hand still tingling from when she had touched it. I looked over at her sleeping on the couch; I wished we could trade spots so I wasn't much of a nuisance.

She was a pretty girl, her long, light brown hair waved over the side of the couch. A portion of her locks were being used by her sprite as a blanket. She wore cotton shorts and a ratty t-shirt, and still looked lovely. I sighed.

I thought about how she must feel with her going through all she did today. Me exploding from chicken form in her barn, nursing me back to health with such kindness… and then being harassed by Chase. I felt the nausea in my stomach. Why did the thought of her with him make me feel…sick? I was not running a fever was I?

I pondered for a moment… I felt my eyes widen when I realized what it must be… Jealousy!

I had read about the feeling in multiple books, but had never felt it. It made me want to throw up, and it was surprising how strong it was. I always assumed the love-stricken characters in novels were just melodramatic. I could not start caring for this girl. I would not be a good match for her, I could not provide like the other young men in this town could. She should have accepted Luke or Chase; they could've provided a comfortable lifestyle.

Then with another stab of jealousy I remembered when I read her fortune the first time we met… The Harvest King would fall in love with her. Whether or not she would accept I did not see.

I turned over and fell into an uneasy slumber.

***Melody***

I dreamed the oddest dream I ever had that night. The Wizard and I were back in the City where I grew up, and we walked into a Coffee Shop. The rest of my dream consisted of him slurping each caffeinated drink the place had to offer; Even the fluffy ones with the whipped cream on top.

I awoke giggling. When I opened my eyes I saw the Wizard staring at me from my bed like I was a lunatic.

"Why are you laughing?" His head was tilted slightly to the side in his confusion

"Oh, I had a dream about you!" I told him.

"Oh…." He looked away and frowned slightly, a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh no I wasn't laughing _at_ you or anything!" I assured him, not wanting to hurt his feelings or get the wrong idea.

***Wizard***

When she told me outright she had dreamed of me, I must admit I felt a strange burst of happiness in my stomach…I had been in her thoughts throughout the night... But when I remembered she had woken up laughing…. Well that discourage me a little.

"You and I were in a Coffee Shop in the city where I grew up." She explained.

"There are…Entire shops…Dedicated to coffee?" I asked, suddenly very interested.

"Oh yes! Loads of them in the city! And you were drinking one of the really frilly drinks with the whip cream and sprinkles… It was just an odd sight to see… You, who's all withdrawn and dignified, drinking one of the frilliest drinks on the menu!"

_She is a strange one to have such dreams_, I thought to myself. _But at least I was in it._

"Odd dream." Was all I had to say.

"Moving on," she started "Let's see if you can stand up." She walked over to help me but I seemed to be faring well on my own. I stood up, took a few steps and felt good as new.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed "I'm so glad you're feeling better, I was a bit worried, you know."

_Worried? _I thought. _Well, of course she was with her being as caring as she is. I should express my thanks._

"Miss Melody… I … I can't thank you enough, you have been… very kind."

"Really it was no problem Wizard. Come on, I'll walk you home to make sure you don't pass out again. Just let me get dressed, I'll be back shortly." She replied, grabbing some clothes from her wardrobe and heading off to the bathroom to clean up. I wondered how I must look right now. I snuck a peek in her vanity mirror.

_Not too horrible_…. I thought, _but still pretty bad_.

My braid had hair sticking out; my hair itself just needed a comb-through desperately. My eyes had bags under them despite all my sleep, and my clothes were wrinkly. I straightened myself out as best as I could.

In about 10 minutes, Melody came out of the bathroom in khaki shorts, a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, A red bandana tied around her neck and some sturdy-looking boots. Her hair was in a braid, her rucksack around her waist.

"Ready?" She said

"You do not have to accompany me home…Miss Melody, I have already… Given you enough trouble."

I secretly wanted her to walk me home anyway. But I pushed that feeling down.

"Mr. Wizard, please stop that. We're friends now, friends help friends." She explained

_Friend_? I've never befriended anyone before. I guess she felt I had earned her friendship, this flattered me and filled me up with a warm feeling I was unfamiliar with.

***Melody***

We were friends right? I regretted saying anything when he was silent for a minute straight after I said the words.

"Friends?" he questioned. I blushed in my embarrassment; his face was unreadable-as always.

"Well…Yes, I'd say we're friends, would you?" I asked, still feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"…Sure." He finally said.

I felt relief. But seriously, what was the big deal? People usually have lots of friends.

But then I remembered – this guy was pretty elusive, he didn't talk much and probably didn't have too many friends (if any)

As we walked down the path to Harmonica Town, The Wizard was silent. So I was silent too.

This guy didn't seem like much of a conversationalist… Actually when he talked it sounded like it physically pained him to get the words out. So I didn't force anything out of him.

But I had noticed his sentences were getting longer and his speech came easier to him since we had first met. I believed it was due to the fact he felt more comfortable around me, maybe someday we could have a real conversation.

We got a lot of stares as we walked through the town silently side-by-side. When we arrived at his home he allowed me to come inside. I stepped inside and the place was a disaster.

"Sorry…About the mess." He looked around

"Hey, it's hard to do chores when you're a farm animal." I laughed and helped him clean up.

The Wizard had a lot of very interesting things in his home. A lot of herbs and spices I didn't recognize and many books I had never heard of. When everything was straightened out the Wizard looked at me and muttered thanks. He started to make coffee.

"Would you like a cup?" He asked

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

He sat down with a 2 mugs and handed me one. He had made it exactly how I liked it – butt loads of cream and sugar. I guess he figured out that was what I liked from living with me for those 2 days.

I decided once again I would not force him into conversation as we sipped our warm drinks, but surprisingly he was the first to say something.

"When I was a chicken…You talked to me often, do you always talk to your animals?" he asked

"Well yeah, is that weird?" I replied

"Not at all… You confided in me many different things while I was a…well you know."

"Oh, you remember all that then huh?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again, what exactly DID I tell him?

He saw my blush and quickly replied "Do not worry, Miss Melody… You did not reveal much, you just spoke of…Chase…a lot."

"Did I?" I racked my brains back trying to remember it.

"I do hope I am not…Intruding… But I am curious…" He started

***Wizard***

Should I really ask her this? I was insanely curious, I had to ask.

"Why did you not accept Chase's…declaration of love?" I finally managed to get out.

She didn't seem offended nor surprised by my question.

"I didn't see him that way. Heck, I didn't even know he saw me that way." She started looking off in the distance.

She was oblivious to everything! Did she not see how all the young men in this town followed her around day after day? She was in for much more of this. What if she eventually said yes to one of her admirers? For some reason this thought annoyed me. What would happen when the Harvest God offered himself to her? How could she refuse?

I wanted to tell her all this-how she would be harassed again and again by each young bachelor in this town… And then to be the love interest of the Harvest King himself.

Why was she so appealing to everyone? She already had befriended everyone on the island, Her sprite seemed to adore her, men dropped for her like flies, and now here I was noticing how the blue in her shirt brought out the sapphire in her irises.

But in my dark heart I knew I was not good for her, I would keep my distance. She would not be happy with me. I sighed and said against my will: "Thank you…For all your kindness Miss Melody, but you should probably…be going now." I looked down.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. I looked up. "I still need your help with the Witch remember? You promised you'd help!"

And help I did, the next day Melody managed to retrieved the last elemental bell. She and her sprite were ecstatic. She twirled him around and hugged him tight "Oh Finn! We've almost done it!" The sprite was so happy, he even thanked me. And I knew he was not fond of me from the get-go. I watched Melody hug her sprite and for a moment felt the nausea/jealousy feeling again. For a split-second I yearned to be in his place. I imagined; Melody twirling _me_ around with joy. I pushed the thought away immediately knowing soon she would ring the bell, summon the Harvest King and then fall in love with him.

All of a sudden, in all the excitement, Melody reached out and embraced me tightly. This shocked me and I was frozen in place. For a moment Her head was over my shoulder and her soft hair brushed my cheek. "Mr. Wizard thank you SO much! I cannot even explain how grateful I am!"

***Melody***

What was I thinking? I'll bet I just made him super uncomfortable. But I was so grateful and excited! I didn't know how else to express thanks and joy. And for a split second, his toned body had my arms wrapped around it. He smelled like coffee beans and herbs… Those two scents mixed surprisingly well together. But I felt his whole body stiffen under me. I let go.

"Sorry… I'm just so excited! This is wonderful! We saved the island Finn! And you helped Mr. Wizard!" I told him

And for the first time… I saw him smile, not a big smile, just a slight turn of his lips. It seemed to light up his whole face. And for a split second I saw a flicker of light in his eyes.

"I'm happy." He declared.

***Wizard***

That was a lie.

I was heartbroken. Now she could go fall in love with a God and life the rest of her life in peace.

She smiled broadly back at me-she had a beautiful smile.


	6. Magical Melody

Chapter Six

***Melody***

It was late when Finn, The Wizard and I finally retrieved the last bell. So I bid The Wizard goodnight and started heading home.

It was dark in Harmonica Town… The streetlights were all off so the stars were my only source of light. I felt like I was walking on a cloud the whole way home, I had done it. Tomorrow I would ring the last bell and summon the Harvest King. I was all ballooned up with happiness.

I was so daydreamy on my way through the town I didn't even notice I had bumped into someone until I was on the ground.

"Ow…" I muttered, shaking myself into reality.

"Melody!" A voice exclaimed "Are you ok? What are you doing out so late at night?"

I looked up to see Owen, he helped me up.

"I could say the same for you, big guy." I laughed

"I couldn't sleep; I decided to go for a walk." He explained

"Well, I was just on my way home, so I guess I'll be seeing you. Goodnight Owen." I said.

***Owen***

"Wait!" I shouted after her. It was unsafe for her to walk all the way home by herself. "Let me walk you home, It's unsafe by yourself."

"Well fine, if you can keep up." She winked at me. She was referring to the time about a month ago when we had raced horses, she had won. But I totally let her win.

"So how have you been, Mel? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I said as we walked down the dark path.

"Oh I've been…busy." She trailed off

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with the fortune-teller guy." I said spitting out his name.

"You mean the Wizard?" She asked innocently.

"Whatever,"

"Oh, he's just been helping me out with a few things." She explained

_Yeah I'm sure he has_, I thought. I decided to be frank with her. "So are you two like, together now?"

"Owen, no! Why would you even think that?" She looked at me in shock.

"Well, the word around town is he's got it in for you. Chase said you found him passed out in front of your barn, and you took him in for 2 days while he 'regained his strength.'"

I had a flashback of being in the bar talking with Chase, he told me the whole story of how he went over to declare his love, and she had rejected him. And at that time the Wizard was under her gentle care. The poor kid was heartbroken, and he being heartbroken over another girl made Maya heartbroken. I decided I was tired of heartbroken people so I left Chase and Maya at the bar and went home.

I had feelings for Melody too, strong ones. I thought maybe she might like me too and I've been meaning to talk to her for quite sometime now. It seems tonight was my lucky night.

"Owen, the Wizard truly was in need of my help. We are not together. The man is self-secluding and doesn't seem to want anything to do with me half the time." She said matter-o-factly.

I realized we were at her ranch now, but I continued our discussion.

"Then why do you spend so much time with him?" My voice-level was rising. It really boiled my blood that a man who didn't want anything to do with Melody sucked up all of her time. While here I stood in love with her, and _I_ hadn't seen her in weeks.

***Wizard***

_If only he knew_, I thought as I gazed at the image of Owen and Melody in my crystal ball.

She thought I didn't want anything to do with her. How wrong she was. I wanted _everything_ to do with her.

I couldn't sleep at night, I couldn't eat. And right now I was feeling jealousy at such a magnitude I couldn't even put into words how I felt.

I continued to watch the two go back and fourth, they appeared to be arguing now.

"I told you Own he was helping me with something! Why are you so freaked out about that?" She said back in a frustrated tone.

"I love you Melody." Owen finally choked out, suddenly gentle. "It's because I love you, and I want you to want to spend your time with me. Not him. Not any other man. I don't know what to do." He stared directly into Melody's eyes, unashamed.

"Owen…I… I'm sorry." She looked down from his piercing gaze. His face wilted.

"Please still be my friend." She pleaded.

"Sure…. I… I just… Goodnight Melody." He turned and left.

I saw Melody go into her home and curl up in her bed – which was still unmade from when I had rested in it – and cry.

Not hard sobs, just one or two tears. The crystal drops rolled down her cheeks and I wanted nothing more then to whip over there as fast as I could and wipe them from her face. The Harvest Sprite did just that.

"Oh Melody, please don't cry!" He begged "We're going to save the island tomorrow remember?"

"Sorry Finn… I just really don't like being put on the spot like that. I hope none of those guys hate me…." She started to sob quietly until she fell asleep.

I wiped the image on my crystal ball clean and just thought _who could _possibly_ hate her_?

I decided I would look into her heart. It was still as pure as ever, but confused. I was overjoyed when I saw myself in her thoughts, but I was merely a friend. And because she thought I wanted nothing to do with her she had decided to leave me in peace.

I sighed and went to bed. My heart felt like it was being stabbed. It's time I finally admitted it to myself. I was in love with this girl. This girl who had waltzed onto this sick, dying island and brought it back to life, the girl who had every strong man crying at night because they could not have her…Magical Melody… The girl that would summon the Harvest King and someday be his bride, the thought sickened me. I couldn't sleep that night.

***Melody***

I woke up happy. Finn and I were going to save the island today!

We had rung the last bell. I went to the mountain top where the five sprites and the Harvest Goddess herself was waiting. "Ah Melody," Her voice rang out like a bell itself.

"Let us begin."

All five bells were rung together in perfect unison and harmony, creating a lovely song. Suddenly a blinding burst of light fell down from the sky. I shielded my eyes. And when I uncovered them, a beautiful man stood before me. He had a toga-like outfit on exposing his toned, bare chest. He had a sly, clever face and long wild blood red hair. He radiated a orange glow.

"You have summoned me." He pointed directly at me, I suddenly felt nervous under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Um…. Yes." I replied, bowing.

"We need your help, Harvest God." The Goddess said.

"With what?" He answered lazily.

***Harvest God***

"With what?" I answered lazily. I gazed at the my sister and the girl in front of me.

"The Goddess Tree is dying! You need to help us!" The girl exclaimed. How dare she interrupt two deities in conversation!

"And why is that? Humans like _you_ have ruined this island, why would I fix it? Just so they can ruin it again? No, I will not help you!" I said. And that was that.

…Or not.

The gentle-looking girl's face all of a sudden turned bright red with anger, she looked straight at me with her piercing blue eyes and spat through her teeth:

"No. I have worked too long and too hard… No. You've got your facts seriously screwed up Mr. 'Harvest God'. The island is dying because _you_ left. Us 'humans' have been suffering ever since! All the time I was gathering bells hearing about the mighty Harvest King that would save us all, I pictured maybe a strong, powerful, kind hearted God that would help heal this island! Not a cold-hearted ginger with an attitude." She glared at me when she was done. I had never in my existence been spoken to in this way. A part of me was impressed. The other part of me wanted to destroy her.

"You ungrateful being! I should smite you where you stand! You…!" I couldn't even find the words.

"Ignis…please," The Harvest Goddess whispered in my ear. "This girl has worked very hard. I myself have been hopeful you would aid us."

I looked into her pleading eyes and decided it wouldn't take too much of my time.

"Fine… I will assist you." I finally said in defeat.

The girl's facial expression changed abruptly. Her face broke out into a wide, delightful smile. She was a pretty one… for a human, I mean.

***Melody***

We followed the Harvest God to the dying Goddess Tree and with one raise of his hand, the tree blossomed and grew.

"Wow…that was quick." I muttered in awe.

"Indeed…. I am _very_ powerful." The King boasted.

I rolled my eyes but I don't think he saw.

Then it hit me… the island was saved! I jumped for joy and me and all the harvest sprites circle danced and hugged.

"Thank you Goddess and Harvest King." I bowed.

"Thank _you_ Melody." The Goddess smiled at me. She elbowed the King.

"Ah… thank you savage" The Goddess stepped on his foot. "Uh… Thank you _Melody_."

I bowed again to them both.

When I arrived down the mountain to the town below, I was surprised to see every single resident there to applaud me. "You saved the island!" Jake patted me on the back.

"Stunning Job Melody!" Jin complimented

I even got some "good jobs" from Chase and Owen.

Luke came up to me and patted me on the back "Nice goin Mel!" Selena, the town dancer, came up behind him and grabbed his hand, he blushed. I beamed. "Are you two…?" They nodded. At least Luke could still remain one of my best friends.

The only one who wasn't there was the Wizard… This saddened me; I had thought we were friends. But I guess I shouldn't expect him to come out with a bunch of people just to see me, he wasn't fond of people.

The celebration quickly moved to the Brass Bar,

"Drinks on me!" Luke shouted, and everyone cheered. I had one or two drinks, but kept my wit about me.

***Wizard***

I wished I could've joined in the festivities, congratulated Melody on her astounding accomplishment, and maybe walk her home like a normal suitor might do. I watched in my crystal ball as she received hugs and cakes and pats on the back. I yearned to be there for her but knew I could not, nor ever be. I felt my horrible unsettling feeling attach itself to my heart. It felt like I was being poisoned from the inside.


	7. Breathless

**Authors Note: Things heat up in this chapter. A couple more chapters to go, a review would be super!**

Chapter Seven

***Melody***

Days passed, and the island was at peace. My farm was doing extremely well. Finn still stayed by my side and for this I was grateful, but he would disappear for long periods of time so I was usually pretty lonely. Of course I always had visitors, Chase and Maya visited me just the other day to give me an invitation to their wedding. Maya had made me her maid of honor and I was extremely excited and super happy for them both. Calvin visited me about once a day to show me all the stuff he collected from the mine that day. Anissa and I were becoming fast friends, she came over for tea once a week, sometimes we'd invite Candace, Luna, Kathy and Phoebe to join and we'd make it a girl's day out. Gill checked up on me a lot and always complimented me on how much my farm had grown. Jin always came and warned I shouldn't overwork myself. Heck, even Owen and I were beginning to rebuild a solid friendship, for he was currently seeing Kathy.

But even with all these visitors I still didn't feel completely satisfied. I think it was because the one person I really wanted to visit me never did… I sighed; I hadn't seen the Wizard in a month.

I went to visit with the Harvest God and Goddess often. The Goddess liked me and always welcomed me with open arms. But the Harvest King was still sour about the whole "ginger with an attitude" remark.

I went up to the mountain top to use the hot spring a lot and often brought the King gifts to soften him up, for  
I imagine it's not a good idea to be on bad terms with a God. I figured out he like apples, so I brought him shining apples from my farm. I think he was starting to forgive me, because one day before I left the mountaintop, after using the hot springs he said "You do good work on that ranch of yours…Melody." That was the first time he hadn't referred to me as "girl" or "savage" I bowed and left the mountain top.

More days passed, people visited, I gave gifts to the King, and I was starting to build a small fortune. My house was almost bigger than the mayors now and I had countless animals.

It took a long time to do all my chores now that I had more cows to milk, more eggs to gather and more crops to pick; of course my frequent visitors always helped me out. Today it happened to be Jin; he was always worried about me overworking myself. I think it was because the day before yesterday I had passed out for the 2nd time in the mines. Calvin had been the one to find me both times and carry me to the clinic, and each time I awoke Jin would fuss and lecture.

"You need to stop working so hard!" He would shout

"I'm sorry! But I really need to find the Rare Metal!" I would explained, it was true I seriously wanted to find it.

"Well you should know when to stop! You spend enough time on your ranch all day working all alone. And then you decide it's smart to spend hours in the mine stressing yourself to death! What if Calvin _doesn't_ find you next time?" He had had a point, so I agreed to take it easy. I never knew why he freaked out so much though, the hard working people of Castanet often fainted (Not that it was a good thing, I'm just saying we all work hard here) but he always seemed to throw a fit whenever I was the one in the hospital bed. I figured it was because we were becoming very close friends, and he's pretty fussy in nature…

"Hello Melody" Jin smiled at me "In need of assistance?" He asked gesturing towards my ripe crops.

"It's always appreciated." I smiled back

"Have you been taking it easy as I instructed?" He asked while picking some shining ears of corn

"Uh… Sure, yep!" I said, I hadn't been going into the mines lately at least. The Harvest King had given me some sort of teleportation code to instantly bring me to the hot springs from the mine entrance after about a week of bribing with apples.

"… You better be." Jin started "I do not want to see you in my hospital again… Unless it's merely a social visit." He grinned

"Haha, whatever you say, doc." I laughed

Jin left after about a half an hour of visiting. My chores were done earlier than usual so I had some free time. I decided it was time to visit an old friend…

***Wizard***

I was reading an astronomy book quietly when suddenly a red burst of light exploded in my living room space.

This is of course something that does not happen frequently, so I went over to investigate, and gasped when I saw the Harvest King standing in my home.

It had been many years since I had seen the Harvest King, I bowed and greeted "Hello Ignis, what business do you have here?"

"It has been a long time since I've seen you, do you still read hearts?" he asked

"Of course." Somehow I knew which heart we wanted me to read, my own heart fell, I had been trying to NOT think of Melody.

"But surely a magical being like yourself …could do it too?" I questioned him

"I'm not good with humans, that's more of my sister's thing." He explained. "You know of Melody right? I believe you are considered a friend of hers no?"

At the sound of her name I winced, when did I become so… fragile? It felt like I was falling apart.

"Yes, I am ….familiar with the girl."

"Please read her heart for me." He ordered.

"Why the sudden…. Interest in a human girl?" I asked casually, knowing the answer.

"Well, she was rude at first, but now she showers me with gifts… I want to see… if well, you know." He winked at me.

All of a sudden I hated him.

It had been a long while since I last looked into Melody's heart. I sat the King down across from me at the table that held my crystal ball and did as I was told. I looked into my crystal ball to see how Melody was feeling.

There was her heart, pure, happy, so untouchable and breakable at the same time. I tried looking at how she felt about the Harvest King, I braced myself for it – she would be in love with him I just knew it…

I found him in her heart and… No love… I sighed in relief

_It's only a matter of time_, a little voice in my head whispered.

"She wants to…. earn your respect." I told the Harvest King honestly, "She doesn't want to be on bad terms ….With a God."

"Good thinking on her part." He muttered to himself.

"She seems to be interested in …nothing more than friendship." I finalized, relief flowed over me but I knew it wouldn't be like this for long.

"Hmmm… Interesting." He mumbled, stroking his chin.

"It appears she's…. Headed straight this way!" I exclaimed, actually surprised. "She is… coming for a visit…" I trailed off, suddenly…happy. Things had just taken a drastic turn for the better.

"…Does she do this often?" The Harvest King questioned, eyeing me.

"Truthfully… No, not in a long while." I answered.

"Hmmm…." Ignis looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will now leave you… Give Melody my regards." And with a burst of light he was gone.

About 15 minutes later… She barged in, like always. But I suppose if she knocked I would never hear.

***Melody***

I closed the door behind me.

"Must you always barge in?" I instantly recognized the unmistakable voice that had haunted my dreams.

"Like you'd ever answer if I knocked." I laughed "Where are you Mr. Wizard? I brought you something!"

"I'm right here."

I jumped out of my skin. The man was right behind me, his voice about 2 inches away from my ear.

I could feel his cold breath on my hair….

"Dude! Way to give me a heart attack!" I caught my breath, "Here." I handed him my gift. It was coffee.

"Always appreciated." He thanked. "If I may ask… Why are you here?"

"I…" Why was I here? "Uh, just to visit, I guess. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Ah…" He seemed to ponder this. What was there to ponder?

"I missed you." I told him honestly

***Wizard***

She…missed…me?

"I… I missed you too." I finally choked out.

My heart was booming like a crazed woodpecker.

"Really?" Her eyes were big and child-like

"Uh… yes." I said, blood flowing to my cheeks.

This was an awkward moment… But at the same time my heart felt…warm.

I felt human.

***Melody***

The Wizard and I sat on his couch, us positioned very far away from one another, in pleasant silence.

I enjoyed not having to talk, just enjoying each others presence. But I decided I had to get back to my ranch, and I had also forgotten to visit the Harvest King. For our visits had become a daily event.

"I gotta go, but it was awesome seeing you again Mr. Wizard." I smiled at him

"It was…pleasant to have you around again as well, Miss Melody." He looked down and blushed again.

As I closed the door behind me I took a deep breath, as if I had been breathless our entire visit.

I needed to visit the Harvest King before the day was done… I think he was starting to take a liking to me. I used the teleportation rock he had allowed me access to and was instantly transported to the mountaintop.

"Melody, you're later than usual." He said.

"Yeah, sorry. I was catching up with an old friend." I threw him a shining apple, as I always did when I visited him.

"The Wizard." He stated, catching the apple without losing eye contact with me.

"Uh… Yeah, howja know?" I questioned, my eyebrow raised.

"I also visited the Wizard today. I left before you came in, did he not give you my regards?" His eyebrow was raised too now.

"No." I answered "I didn't know you knew the Wizard."

"He has lived nearly as long as I." The King told me.

"And how long is that?" I asked, now curious.

"Too long… He has a much longer lifespan than that of a lowly human." The Harvest King looked at me, I frowned.

"What beef do you have with humans?" I inquired

"They are so prideful… They let it cloud their vision." He answered

"Well I know a certain immortal that's pretty prideful too…" I looked at him glaring at me and in spite of myself – giggled a little bit.

His brows furrowed. "Of course not _all_ humans are bad…" he continued as if he hadn't heard my remark.

"You seem… ok." He complimented

I blushed and bowed. "Thanks."

"You visit me often, and always bear gifts. You must think I am…. Ok… as well?"

"Well… yeah." I was confused now, where was he going with this?

"What if I were to think of you as more than O.K.?" he asked

"Uh… That'd be swell…" I answered, really confused now.

Finally, he got to the point: "I would like you to know my true name." He said.

"Go for it." I urged him

He looked at me puzzled

"I don't think you understand… We deities do not usually tell humans their name for to know it… means to share a special love."

Then I said something really intelligent: "Oh… uhh…"

Was he saying he _loved_ me? The _Harvest King_ loved _me_? I've been randomly confessed to with feelings of love before but this had to be the most random. The Harvest GOD was in love with ME.

Was I in love with him too?

He was looking at me expectantly, his eyes burning with sincerity and slight insecurity.

I've never been in love before. I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling.

"Would you like to know my name, Melody?" He asked again

"Uhh…. I don't…. know…." And that's when I made a run for it, he could've stopped me easily but I don't think he was expecting it.

When I reached the other side of the teleportation thing I caught my breath.

"Stupid…. Move…" I said to myself, gasping.

I sat on the ground with my back against the outer wall of the mine. Totally lost in thought.

Was I in love with the Harvest King? He would be expecting an answer. And now I would have to apologize for my disrespectful behavior.

Woah…


	8. Not Even a God

***A.N.***

**Sorry I left you guys hanging I've been oober busy. I don't own Harvest Moon. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Chapter Eight

***Melody***

I started walking home, the sun was setting.

Was I in love with the Harvest King? I had never fallen in love before so I didn't know what to look for.

I head read a million romance novels, and I wasn't feeling any of the symptoms described.

My heart didn't race when I was near him, nor did I blush too often or stumble over my words. To tell the truth I had gotten pretty comfortable around the King. I _had _always thought romance novel girls were a bit over dramatic when speaking of the insanely deep feelings they experienced…

Maybe comfort was love?

I had gotten to my home at sundown. It was dark. I was tired and stressed. I pushed open the door to find Finn totally crashed on my bed. I hadn't seen the little guy in a couple days; he often hung out with the other Harvest Sprites.

I let him take my bed and laid on the couch. My mind was swirling, so therefore I could not fall asleep so easily.

I had turned down every man that had pursued me…why?

I wasn't scared of commitment or anything, I just didn't feel anything for them.

Would I turn down the King too?

He could defidently take care of me, and I should start thinking of settling down sooner or later…

But it just didn't feel right.

To be completely honest with myself… There was another certain 'magical-being' I had been fantasizing about lately…

But I don't think he likes me 'like that'.

I know I sound like an insecure school-girl with a crush when I say that, but I don't think the Wizard has ever even _thought_ about falling in love or starting a family. Let along _wanting _one….

With me.

And for a moment the image of two silver haired children played across my mind, and my heart beat faster.

Now _that _was a symptom of love… Or at least, according to teenage romance books.

I loved the Wizard!

Admitting this to myself made me feel like a wave of joy and warm fuzzies was crashing over me.

But I don't think the Wizard was into warm-fuzzies.

But I would have to tell him, what if I accepted the Harvest God's confession of affection and the Wizard was always in the back of my mind? That would be like cheating! :O

In the midst of all this love and realization, I got up off the couch suddenly wide awake.

I had to tell the Wizard _now_.

I got my coat and strode out the door, it was dark and he would think I was a loon… But hey loons aren't always bad.

I got to the Wizard's home and opened up the door. I was on a mission – no time to hesitate.

"…Melody?" His voice rang out from upstairs.

Suddenly my heart was pounding and I felt my hands getting sweaty. Was this how Owen, Luke and Chase had felt for me? Poor guys… What an uncomfortable feeling.

He came down the steps and looked at me puzzled

"Why are you here?"

"Well… uh…. You see I was just sort of thinking and uh…" I felt like the tables were turned… Suddenly he had the ability to speak in full sentences and I was the one choking on my words.

"I…" I didn't know how to say it.

"Are you ill?" he asked

"I would like to know your name." I said looking him straight in the bi-colored eyes. Where did that come from?

For a moment he looked taken aback but he regained composure quickly. "Is that what you came all the way down here for…? In the middle of the night…"

I looked down and blushed "Well…"

"Melody… Witches and Wizards do not usually tell mortals their names… For to know it…"

"Means to share a special love." I finished for him, looking him in the eye again.

***Wizard***

I thought about what she had just said.

And just like that… I was happy.

Happier than I had ever been in all the long, lonely years I have lived.

All the men in this town had wanted her… The Harvest King himself offered to take her hand… And she wanted _me_.

"I would…. Like you to know my name." I blushed, which was an odd sensation.

She smiled the prettiest smile I had ever seen, and I found the corners of my mouth rising as well. I was so happy I thought I might explode. The idea frightened me…

"I can only tell you my name once… we have sworn our love. But until then… I want you to know…"

"Know what?" she asked innocently

"Know that I liked you from the beginning, and I have dreamed about you feeling the same way ever since you first came looking to have your fortune read."

I think I'm getting better at this whole "talking" thing.

***Melody***

That was the longest sentence I had ever heard come out of his mouth. I felt my heart swell with happiness.

"Are you sure you'd like to get involved with me?" He asked "There are many things… I will not be able to do for you… That the other suitors could…"

With a sudden burst of confidence I put a finger to his cold lips and his whole face went crimson, Goddess he was cute when he blushed. Suddenly confident, I took a step toward him. I put my hands on either side of his face, he seemed unsure of what to do. I dropped my hands but he caught them and placed them back on his face and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"That is enough… For now." He muttered "You must go…. I… I will visit you in the morning."

I was confused, but I agreed. And to my surprise he kissed me lightly on the forehead, so light I could barely feel it nor prove that it had happened.

I was floating the whole way home. So this was love huh? It was pretty awesome.

Tomorrow before the Wizard's visit though, I would have to face the Harvest King.

***Wizard***

"Ignis… What a surprise."

The glowing god stepped out from behind the wall he had been hiding behind. "It appears you've caught me red-handed." He growled at me, his hands ironically glowing red with anger.

"You put a spell on her!" He accused

"Your majesty, I did… nothing of the sort… I would never…" I was a tad frightened I must admit, but also angry. I loved the girl just as much (if not more) than he did. How dare he accuse me of harming her or forcing her in any way?

"You will pay for what you have done… You…" his tone was deadly.

"I have done nothing!" I tried to tell him, but it was too late. He had disappeared. And the room was quiet once more.

That was the most eventful 10 minutes of my existence.

His threat still rang in my ears: _You_ _will pay for what you have done._

He was going to do something to Melody, only to harm me, I had to protect her.

I then remembered the potion I had made, the day the witch had turned me into a chicken. It would make the drinker immune to magical spells for 24 hours. I would give it to Melody, before the Harvest King could do whatever he was planning to do with her. I grabbed the vile which held the powerful fluid and dashed to Melody's home. I ran faster than I had ever run before praying to the Goddess I wouldn't be too late.

When I arrived at her door, her ranch was quiet. For a moment I remembered the last time I had wandered here… as a chicken. And for 3 days Melody nursed me to health.

I opened her front door and found her asleep, looking peaceful, unharmed and beautiful. I felt my ancient heart accelerate.

Then I saw the red light outside the house.

I stepped outside and faced the Harvest King. His red aura looked like fire he was so angry. He didn't seem to notice me at first.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled up to him, he looked down at me.

"I am not planning on _harming_ her. I love her!" He said glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over.

"Then… why are you here on her ranch?" I asked, suddenly puzzled.

"To reverse the cursed spell you put over her. She would never love _you._ She is meant to be with me. I saw it in that crystal ball of yours! You knew it all along but you just thought you'd play with fate." He hissed

He was going to take away Melody's love for me.

For the first time in my existence, I had something to live for. And I was not about to let _anyone_ take that away from me.

Not even a god.


	9. A Short Battle

Chapter Nine

*Melody*

I awoke in the middle of the night.

Was I dreaming?

There was the Wizard's face over mine, he's bi-colored eyes burned with intensity. My heart seemed to be bobbing.

"Wha-?"

He shushed me hurridly.

"Drink" He ordered.  
"What?"

"Drink" he said again.

I must've been dreaming, but I did as told. He handed me a vile of clear liquid and with one swallow I got the tasteless fluid down.

What an odd feeling that was brewing inside me. I felt… invincible.

"Wizard what's going on?" I was a little scared despite knowing I would wake up in like 10 minutes.

Then the door flew out from its handles and the glowing Harvest God stood in it's place.

"What the hel-" I started but was shushed again by the Wizard.

"Stay here, I'll keep you safe." He assured.

*Wizard*

"Ignis." I spoke clearly. "You can do nothing to her. For she is now immune to spells"

He glared at me with intensity. I had never seen him, nor any other living thing this incredibly angry. And for a moment I was truly scared. Then I remembered what I was protecting, and courage ran through my veins once more.

"If I can't reverse any spells you put on her. Maybe I can put a curse on _you_!" He roared.

"NO." I heard Melody behind me. Despite the current situation it still made me feel as if I was ballooning up with happiness with the fact she cared for me. Considering I was not used to this feeling it did, indeed distract me.

The Harvest God pulled all his power together, ready to smite me. I felt the earth shake, the wind went wild even in the ranch home. I stood my ground, ready to die for the one I loved. And then I felt small, warm arms around my waist, Melody clung to me, her head burying itself in my stomach, her hair whipping against my side with all the wind. I felt at peace for that moment despite everything. I put my hand gently on her head and told her.

"My name is Gale."

And then the world went black.

*Melody*

He collapsed in my arms.

Dead.

I looked into the eyes of the man who killed the only one I ever loved.

They burned with satisfaction.

"MONSTER!" I bellowed

"You were under a spell- " He tried to say, I cut him off

"Gale DID NOT put a spell on me! I LOVED him! LOVE. No… I LIVED for him. And you destroyed EVERYTHING. You might as well kill me now."

"Melody You should."

"Go."

"I.."

"GO." I then called him a fowl name. So fowl I can't even tell it to you.

His eyes widened in shock and he departed. The lights came back on, the violent wind ceased and the ground was still.

The Wizard's body was still warm. I realized I was not going to wake up from this nightmare.

Gale's face drained with color and I sobbed. His lids were closed and I held him in my arms. He was lifeless. I pulled him close to me and sobbed. Just cried.

I was so full of emotions I couldn't breath.

I stood up, got a little control over myself. The adrenaline gave me superior strength and I lifted the Wizard over my shoulder. I marched out of my house into the darkness determined to not let this be the end.

Over the bridge into the Mine District I marched hauling my lifeless love with me. I went through the path that led me to the Goddess Springs. The glowing, beautiful Goddess turned around at first glad to see me but then her beautiful face turned mournful as she realized the situation.

I laid the Wizard out in front of her.

"Fix him." I said blankly.

"Melody I…" She started.

"Your brother did this. You can fix him. Please…" I fell to my knees, tears streaming my face. I begged.

"Do anything you have to, he can have my life. Just please don't let him be dead."

The Goddess looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Lay him… in the spings." She told me.

I laid his body in the pure waters. The springs glowed and the Wizard walked.

"Oh Gale!" I ran up to him and we both fell into the clear waters.

I cried tears of joy. He clung on to me keeping me prisoner to his chest. But I didn't mind.

The Goddess interrupted our reunion and said

"Beware Gale, for you are now a mortal. I used the fact you were once immortal and used the last bit of magic in you to give you a human life. But I assure you, you will never see the likes of my brother again."

*Wizard*

Melody had…saved my life that day.

I would forever be in debt.

Not only for the fact she saved my life but she saved my soul.

I lived. I loved. I could now grow old with the most extraordinary woman in the world.


	10. Epilogue 20 Years

Epilogue.

***Melody***

20 years ago today I came to this island. I sit her now 20 years older. My hair is a little shorter, my eyes have a few faint lines around them but really nothing more has changed.

I sit here on the same ranch but now I sit by the man I love, Gale who also shared the same markings-of-age. Our two teenage, silver haired children finish their chores and then run off to town to meet their "friends" *wink wink*

Gale asked for my hand 20 years ago today. It is our anniversary and we decided to spend it reflecting. We told our story to the children for the first time and they marveled at the fact their wonderful father stood his ground against the Harvest God himself. I still marvel over that too. I couldn't ask for a better man. He has given to me more than he knows. I love him now and forever. I can only hope he thinks the same I do.

***Gale***

I stare at the beautiful woman who gave me life 20 years ago today. The woman who mothered the beautiful marvelous children I call my own. She looks as young as ever to me despite her short hair and laugh-lines. I take comfort in the fact I may live and die with her hand in mine together.

I do not miss my powers or my lonely way of life. But sometimes I look onto the mountain top where I know the Harvest King resides and wonder if he could've provided better for this darling woman. I know I'm doing the best I can and I know Melody knows that too.

She's still the only one to ever know my name despite the fact it no longer matters for I'm no longer a magical-being. But she thinks it's nice to still have a secret that's just ours. The children don't even know my name. Maybe one day we'll tell them, they always referred to me as "Papa" or "Dad" and it warms my heart whenever I hear them say it.

However Melody did insist we name our first child after myself. So we named the beautiful little boy "Gale" and our second child (A lovely little girl) Mindy.

I am happy. I guess you could say we lived happy ever after.


End file.
